Data transfer devices are known that comprise a transducer head to transfer data between the device and tracks on data media, for storing data on the data media, which may be removably received in the device. However, such data media can be susceptible to dimensional instability under varying operating conditions, for example varying temperature and humidity. Such dimensional instability can affect head/track alignment. Track pitches are tending to become smaller due to the industry trend to increase data density on data media. The channel pitch (distance between head element center lines) may be significantly larger than the track pitch, for example a 100 μm channel pitch relative to a 10 μm track pitch. As the channel count and the head span increase, it can become difficult to align all the head elements with the track locations as the data media expands or contracts, so that, for example, the outermost head elements are not positioned within acceptable limits. This can lead to problems in recovering data from the media.